


Fell DadAsgore

by Faleep



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Dad Asgore, Gen, and there are angsty bits In the story, and turned into slice of life Fluff, cuase it's in fucking Underfell, it starts out a little angsty tho, it's so different from the angsty shit I normally write, like honestly, that I just had to write, this started out as a really angsty Underfell idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faleep/pseuds/Faleep
Summary: Don't ask how this came to be. It started out as probably a shit post idea between me and Cucumber and just. It grew. And took a totally different direction than we thought it would.This story is like the One fluffy 'it's not unusual' out of the sea of angsty 'What,s new pussy cat's' which is totally not how we thought it was going to go. But somehow it turned into a story about Redeeming Fell Asgore, caring for two traumatized skeleton boys, and good heaping dosage of personal headcannons. XD oh, and the general gloom and despair of Underfell.





	Fell DadAsgore

Asgore and Gaster stood on the lowest walkway of the Core, over the swirling colorful mass of wild magic that fueled the core. 

Asgore was furious, his red eyes seething as he stared at Gaster. The scientist had a smug grin on his face, and a pair of disembodied hands hovered above Gaster’s shoulders started to sign, -I have told you, You Tyrant, I will no longer kill these innocent children just to fuel your mad plans of Bloodlust. Its foolish, you remember the war, you remembered how outnumbered and overpowered we were. This will not help, for every child whose soul you turn red, three more die in the process. The stats boost is not worth it.- 

Asgore roared, “YOU ARE MY JUDGE, YOU WILL FOLLOW MY EVERY COMMAND!” 

Gaster smirked, -You’re control over me has one fatal flaw. You require me to be able to hear your orders.- 

Asgore stopped for a second, as the signed words sunk in. Then he grabbed the scientist by the neck, and lifted him high into the air, “You deafened yourself. How are you still able to tell what I'm saying though?” 

-I read lips- 

Asgore growled, and moved to the edge of the walkway, “well. If you cannot hear, if you cannot follow orders, then I have no use for you. I will not tolerate traitors in my ranks.” He made sure Gaster could clearly see his lips, as he dangled the skeleton off the edge of the walkway. 

Gaster’s eyes went wide, and his hands scrambled to grasp Asgore’s giant ones. 

Asgore gave a wickedly cruel smiled, “Long Live The King.” He spoke, letting the words sink in for a moment before he let go of Gaster’s neck, dropping the scientist right into the core of the Core. 

Asgore chuckled to himself, a deep, menacing rumble of a chuckle, “well. That is one traitor taken care of. Now to kill his descendants, to insure that no Judge stands against me.” 

From the shadows, a young skeleton child, about the age of 10, chokes off a sob as he watches the Tyrant King. He watched as the king turned, and started to walk off the platform before suddenly stopping. The child’s gaze was dragged away from the king; it was dragged towards the chaotic swirling mass of the center of the Core. The swirling mass was expanding rapidly, pushing itself outwards. The colors changed chaotically, but yet kept flicking back to a single color. A bright, strong, determined Red. 

Asgore took a step back, fear running through his system and making his fur poof out. The Core was behaving erratically, the central mass of wild magic expanding, while flare ups of loose wild magic licked the bottom of the walkway Asgore stood upon. Some of the larger flares curled up and around the walkway, a few stray strands of wild magic tickling Asgore’s feet. 

Asgore backed up, trying to escape the tendrils of wild magic, until his back hit the sealed blast doors. He swiftly turned around, staring at the sealed doors in panic. A part of him faintly registers the sound of pattering feet on the steel walkways, and he looks down to see a small skeleton child between his legs. The child had a lanyard with a badge, and was desperately jumping to try and reach the card reading machine on the wall. 

Asgore reached down to grab the pass, only to have the child yank it out of his reach and back pedal a few steps. Asgore turned around again to face the child, “give me the pass.” 

“no. i don’t trust you. you tossed my dad over the edge.” The kid glared at Asgore, holding the badge close to his chest, 

“Look. Kid. You can’t reach the machine. I can. I don’t think you want to be blown up either. Now, give me the pass, we don’t have much time.” 

The child hesitated, before looking over the edge of the walkway. The core has expanded even more, the walkway was now covered in a thin layer of wild magic. The temperature was sweltering, to the point the kid, despite being a skeleton, could feel it and was starting the sweat. 

After a long moment, the kid stepped forwards and handed out the badge. Asgore immediately grabbed it and gave it a quick glance. The name on the badge read “Sans Serif.” This must be one of Gaster’s kids. Asgore shook his head and swiped it through the machine. The machine gave a buzzing noise, the doors did not open. Asgore growled and swiped the badge again. 

Again a buzzing noise. No doors opened. Now the alarms, a piercing shrill cry, started blaring. The wild magic rose higher. The heat grew. The floor shook, the walls shook. Bits of metal from higher up broke off and rained down upon the two of them. Sans took shelter under Asgore’s body, letting him take the brunt of the rain of debris. 

Asgore swore and swiped the card again. The machine buzzed once more. The very fabric of space started to bend, distorting the space around them. The walkway bent and buckled, melted and evaporated in the heat. Asgore’s cape caught fire. The badge machine started to melt. The kid was panting, clinging to Asgore’s leg in absolute fear. The wild magic rose higher, already coming up to the bottom of the Sans’s ribs. Asgore did not want to know what would happen if it completely engulfed the kid. 

“Can’t you do anything!” Asgore growled in anger, punching and breaking the swift melting machine. 

“i-i do have a trick but dad told me not to use it here.” Sans spoke up, not realizing that Asgore had not been talking to him. He felt the kid’s grip tighten on his leg, and he felt this surge of magic rise from Sans. One moment they were standing on a swiftly deteriorating walkway, and the next they’re just on the other side of the sealed blast doors. And not a moment too soon, for the core violently releases its pent up energy in a massive explosion. 

In a split second decision, Asgore grabbed the kid and pulled him in close. Just as he did so, the force of the explosion sent the blast doors flying, completely reducing them to nothing but shards of warped, twisted metal. The force of the blast knocked Asgore and Sans backwards, knocking Sans out of Asgore’s grasp. Shrapnel flew into them, a piercing, agonizing pain. 

Then, just as swiftly as it happened, it was over. The heat subsided, the wild magic ebbed away. The alarms still blared shilly for several minutes, before going quiet. Asgore and Sans laid amongst heaps of rubble. Asgore tried his hardest to move, if only to go see if Sans was alright, but his vision swam and filled with stars. His arms gave out, and with a huff he dropped back to the floor. He gave one last bleary glance towards the direction he saw Sans land, before darkness claimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcannon for this chapter: Asgore is a huge sucker for Dinsey movies. Chara and Asriel watched them, and he got hooked on how violent they could be, yet still 'innocent' enough for children.  
> Can you guess his favorite ;)


End file.
